1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved overcurrent breaking controller for a lamp and lantern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With reference to FIG. 1, an overcurrent breaking controller for a lamp and lantern 1, one terminal of which is coupled to AC power 2 and the other terminal is coupled to a lamp and lantern 3, comprises a current transformer 11, a trigger control unit 12, and an overcurrent restraint unit 13. The current transformer 11 is connected to the AC power 2. One terminal of the trigger control unit 12 is connected to the load 3. The overcurrent restraint unit 13 is connected between the trigger control unit 12 and the current transformer 11. When the lamp and lantern 3 becomes bright and a current generated from its power consumption exceeds a rated current, the current transformer 11 induces a high voltage and thus the current restraint unit 13 drives the trigger control unit 12 to interrupt supplied power for protection, and disconnection of the lamp and lantern 3 from the AC power is made, thereby the circuit of lamp and lantern 3 stays open. When the load current generated due to the power consumption of lamp and lantern drops and stays lower than the rating, the trigger control unit re-starts to make the lamp and lantern 3 become bright again.
Consequently, because of the technical defects of described above, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly through wholehearted experience and research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the defects described above.